Waging on devotion
by mbbal-railracer
Summary: Netto and Meiru are finally together. Meiru challenges something to Netto that is worse than anything that he faced before. NO CURRY! Lan♥Mayl


Disclaimer: Rockman.exe is owned by Capcom. I don't own it.

Waging on devotion

Summary: Netto and Meiru are finally together. Meiru challenges something to Netto that is worse than anything that he faced before: NO CURRY!

Pre-read by Azn Girl132.

Chapter 1

It has been around four months now since Netto and Meiru have been dating each other.

After seeing a movie for their date, Netto wanted to get some curry. As they went into the curry restaurant, an idea from the movie they've just seen popped into Meiru's head. After all, she was somehow sick from eating curry all the time. Variety is good to have.

"Netto-kun, I bet there's something that you can't do," said Meriu slyly.

Being the macho man that Netto was, he huffed that he could do anything. After all, he had beaten many net criminals that the net police had difficulty with.

"I'm willing to believe that there is a possibility that you can not stay alive without curry," said Meriu.

"Well, it's my favorite food. I have lived without curry before. I could probably go without it for a while," smiled Netto.

"No, you can't." Meriu argued bluntly.

"Yes, I can!" Netto quickly replied back.

"Well prove it! I bet you that you can't live without curry for a whole month," challenged Meriu. It was the perfect scheme since it was something that he could not refuse.

"Fine, I will! What do I get if I win?" asked Netto thinking of all the things Meriu could do if he won the bet. Some ideas that he thought of were quite naughty such as making her serve curry to him wearing a maid uniform but he quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind. Netto was confident that he could do anything. After all he beaten all those impossible navi that nobody could take them on, including Forte. He was invincible!

"Okay, so the bet is on! It's simple," she said, "I will do one favor, anything you want as long as it is within my ability to do so."

Netto thought for a moment. He had gotten that habit from Meriu ever since they were together. He no longer rushed into judgment anymore.

"What if I lose?" asked the confident Netto. Meriu then smiled and she looked at him with a wicked grin. Netto's confidence fell went away.

"If you lose, I'll pick out a dress that you will have to wear. After a photo shoot of you in a dress, you'll get formally dressed and take me to a particular restaurant," said Meriu as she whispered into his ear the name of this particular restaurant.

Netto's eyes widen as he heard the name of the restaurant. He turned to Meriu who was still smiling. "But that's the most expensive restaurant in the city!" he almost yelled.

"Exactly," said Meriu.

As they were walking, Meriu spotted Yai walking along. Meriu walked up to her. "Hi Yai, how are you doing?"

"I'm great! I just spent a couple thousand zenny." Yai replied back. Meriu smiled.

"Listen," She said slyly to Yai, "Netto and I have made a bet. He is not allowed to eat curry for the whole month."

"Are you sure you won't be killing him by doing that?" Yai asked who's had eyes widened.

"Nah, but I need you to spread the word about it. Got it?" Meriu smiled and winked.

Meriu told all the rest of the details of the bet to Yai, who giggled.

"Okay Meriu, I'll tell everyone" said Yai as she left the couple to distribute the news.

Netto sighed and walked the rest to the way with Meriu, to her house. He didn't need more gossips and publicity for his life.

'_Not only do I get humiliated by having to wear a dress, but also a huge hole drilled in my wallet for that restaurant_,' thought Netto. He knew he could afford to loose this bet thanks to his great pay working as a Net Savior. But still it was worth to get that "special favor" from Meriu by winning the bet.

"Well the bet officially starts now," Meriu said at that they stopped at her house. She gave Netto a quick kiss and ran inside.

"This is going to be the longest month of my life." Netto thought as he started to head back to his own house.


End file.
